1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder apparatus, a compressor and a manufacturing method of the cylinder apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There conventionally exist cylinder apparatuses in which a piston performs reciprocating motion with oscillatory movement in a cylinder (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-91374). In the cylinder apparatuses, since the piston oscillates, clearance formed between the cylinder and the piston is varied depending on positions of the piston, whereby capability for retaining compressed air in a cylinder chamber has been inevitably deteriorated due to the oscillatory movement of the piston.